Inuyasha talks
by Youka Kenshin
Summary: This is a couple of my friends are playing a game with Inuyasha and co. my friends Kou and Youka get stuck in a room with the evil narrator, Inuyasha and Sango... little do they know... the narrator is bald! and Sango likes Kou! Will they ever escape?


Youka: You guys need to grow up!  
  
Kou: I'm grown up thank you!  
  
Kiki: Yea right you poopy head!!  
  
Kou: (glares at her) Your lucky you're alive!  
  
Kiki: Yea like you could hurt me (Sticks tongue out)  
  
Youka: Alright you two stop!  
  
Cloud: Uh.Huh so that's why you hate her.  
  
Kiki: (growls) you! (Grabs a stick and beats the two over the head with it.)  
  
Cloud/Kou: hey!  
  
Youka: (sweat drops) guh.  
  
Kiki: You want some of this? (Swings the stick)  
  
Youka: uh. (Shakes her head) no thank you.  
  
Kou: Ah.hah! Youka's afraid of the stick!  
  
Youka: At least I didn't get beat up by the opposite sex! (Sticks tongue out)  
  
Kou: (Glares at her) blah blah blah  
  
Youka: Shaddap!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm confused.  
  
Kou: (looks at inu) where'd he come from?  
  
Youka: He's my friend, you got a problem?  
  
Kou: whatta ya mean by 'friend'?  
  
Youka: (elbows him on the head) that's what I mean by friend.  
  
Kou: guh. why am I the only one being picked on?  
  
Youka: I dunno (punches Miroku and DJ lights out) STOP LOOKING AT ME YA PERVERTS!  
  
Miroku/DJ: OW!  
  
Kou: Fair enough..  
  
Kiki: why does he have to be here? (points to Kou)  
  
Youka: I dunno (blinks) because he's my friend!  
  
Kiki: Like the... oh yea. Like the fast thinking!  
  
Youka: Why you! (pounces on Kiki and they start a cat fight)  
  
Inuyasha: Why am I always left out?  
  
Miroku: You're easy to forget.  
  
Inuyasha: You little. come ere' !!!  
  
Miroku: (runs to the other side of the room) ah. hah!  
  
Kagome: What are you two doing?  
  
Sango: Their just trying to be included in the fights  
  
Kagome: oh  
  
Shippou: (walks to Youka) Hi Youka  
  
Youka: (breaks away from the cat fight) Hello Shippou  
  
Kiki: Yea whatever Youka: (Glares at Kiki)  
  
Kou: ooh, Kiki got the glare!  
  
Youka: (Punches Kou square on the head) I thought I said Shaddap!  
  
Cloud: stupid  
  
Kou: What's stupid? You or the story?  
  
Cloud: I was talking about you  
  
Youka: (screams at every one) SIT DOWN!  
  
Everyone: (sits down)  
  
Youka: we are playing a little game if you speak you have to tell some one you like them. if you are the last person you win and its your choice to kiss some one. Ok Inuyasha and me will be the people to try to get you to talk.. GO!  
  
Youka: Hey Kiki how much do you like Kou? Or do you love him?  
  
Kiki: (stays silent)  
  
Inuyasha: Shippou you love Miroku don't you? And I bet Miroku loves you just as much as you love him.  
  
Shippou/Miroku: WE DO NOT!  
  
Youka: hahaha you two lose..now Shippou who do you like?  
  
Shippou: ok I like Kiki  
  
Kiki: ME???  
  
Youka: Kiki you lose as well, thanks for playing though  
  
Miroku: Uh I like Youka  
  
Youka: (Sweatdrops) Ah. Hehe  
  
Kou/Inuyasha/DJ: (Growls)  
  
Kiki: As you all know I like Cloud  
  
Cloud: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Youka: ok you three sit on the couch up stairs well tell you when were done.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok. who's left?  
  
Youka: (Walks up to Sango) You know you want Miroku. you just won't admit it.  
  
Sango: (frowns) I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youka: Sango your outta here  
  
Sango: Ok I like DJ  
  
DJ: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Kou: Ha you and sango!  
  
Youka: Kou your out too.  
  
Kou: Crap ok I like Youka  
  
Youka: Kagome. you want Shippou? Or do you want to sleep with Miroku?  
  
Kagome: EWWWWWW! GROSS!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome your out  
  
Kagome: ok. well I kinda like. Youka: Comon its not that bad!  
  
Kagome: well I like Kou!  
  
Youka: HEHEHE  
  
DJ/Cloud: (gulp)  
  
Youka: Cloud, DJ? Is it true you two wanna sleep with each other? Because Kiki said she saw you two kissing the other night.  
  
DJ/Cloud: OMG THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!  
  
Youka: Well no one's left (Me looks at Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Well I guess we have to kiss then.  
  
Youka: (Sweatdrops) Ok.  
  
Narrator: Inuyasha and Youka share a passionate kiss  
  
Everyone: (comes down the stairs)  
  
Youka: OK. well as the game goes the people you picked you have to sleep with for a full hour.  
  
Everyone: (Gasps. Except Miroku who is a perv any way.)  
  
LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! 


End file.
